Her First Time
by ChopstickGirl241
Summary: Sorry about the sucky title. This was originally supposed to be a part of a drabble series however I abandoned the project because this was the only complete drabble. Anyways, CRACK PAIRING! Some Twilight x Thunderlane for anyone who likes it. Rated M for EXPLICIT consensual sex between two ponies. Seriously, this is detailed. You've been warned!


(Warning: Twilane ahead. Rated M for desricptive sexual situations.)

"Are you sure about this Twi?" "Absolutely Tunderlane." "Alrighty then…" He hesitantly walked over to the purple unicorn, who was splayed on the bed and levitating a quill and paper. "But babe, do you really have to write notes while we do this? I mean you know I think your whole 'total egghead' thing is cute but taking notes during sex, like literal notes is kinda unorthodox, don't cha think?"

"Well maybe so, but I like to think of myself as an innovator. Besides, it even says in the book that it's a good idea to take notes during coitus." "Yeah, _mental _notes babe." "Not good enough. You know I have to have everything in writing. So shall we begin?" "I guess so but to be honest I'm not so sure. I mean I get that it's your first time and you're curious, but your first should be special. Okay, I'm not all that into chivalry and romance books make me sick, but seriously babe. I don't want you to think that this is just another study session or a test or-" his speech was abruptly cut off by a hoof being placed to his lips. Twilight just batted her lashes at the latter and smiled sweetly. "I know Thundy. And it _is_ special to me. Even if this were just an experiment, there's no other colt I'd rather being doing this with in all of Equestria, other than you."

That was all the reassurance Thunderlane needed. He smiled back at his mare. _His_ mare. No one else could have the beauty that was Twilight Sparkle, she belonged to him heart and soul, and in a short while, she will belong to him in body as well. "Dear Celestia, Twi baby doll, I love ya." He kissed her muzzle gently.

The purple unicorn giggled at the gentle ministrations. "I know, love you too. Alrighty then. Now I read in the book that you should start with foreplay to get one another aroused. And that there's more than one method of foreplay. In fact, there's a specific different method for unicorns, earth ponies, and pegasus ponies. Which one do you think we should try first?" "Well I'm a pegasus and you're a unicorn so how about we meet in the middle and try the earth pony foreplay first?" "Sounds good to me. So what exactly do we have to do?" "Well, since earth ponies don't have horns or wings for stimulus, they rely more on their senses rather than appendages and lick each other."

"Pardon?" Twilight cocked a fine and sleek eyebrow. "It's essentially like bathing each other babe. Trust me; it's not as gross as it sounds. Actually, it's a really good bonding method; you get to feel each other out for erogenous zones and junk." "Oh, well you know more about this than me so I guess you're right." She hesitantly leaned forward and licked his cheek, shuddering slightly at the strange taste of his fur. Surprisingly she barely felt the hair on her tongue and the taste was somewhere between salty, pungent, and some indescribable pleasant tang that she'd never tasted before.

"Not bad…" She mused aloud and scribbled something on her paper. Thunderlane leaned down and teasingly licked a long and slow trail from Twilight's shoulder up her neck and to her jaw line, savouring the taste. "Not bad yourself babe." He winked playfully and kept most of his attention to her neck and chest and at times, her face. Twilight did the same to the best of her ability given her current position and trying to scribble down notes. "Ohh…" She felt her cheeks start to heat up as Tunderlane's licks travelled farther across her virgin body. It even made her marehood tingle, signaling that she was beginning to feel aroused. 'That was fast,' she thought to herself, though she certainly wasn't complaining.

She actually stopped her own ministrations to focus on the ones being given solely to her. Normally as male, or any partner really should be a bit peeved when the other stopped giving them pleasure and only wanting to receive, but Thunderlane was fine with this. The black pegasus more than willing to sacrifice his own pleasure in order to give more to the mare below him. And so he did, traveling lower and lower down her chest, past her stomach and began lapping between her legs. He wasn't quite at her marehood yet though, because he there was a pair of small yet lovely teats just above his goal that definitely deserved some attention.

"Mmm!" Twilight all but squealed. Her hind legs twitched and shook and her sweet pussy began to slick itself from the pleasure. Twilight had thought that her breasts had been meant only to feed foals, she never dreamed that suction of the area could be so delightful.

Thunderlane rolled an erect, flushed purple nub with his tongue. After a time, moving to the right to give the other the same treatment. He couldn't wait any longer though. The smell of Twilight's strong arousal right in his face yet slightly out of his reach was too much for the stallion to bear any longer. He abandoned her breasts and slid right on down to claim his prize. Shoving his tongue in between her folds and licking up and down.

"Oh dear sweet Celestia!" Twilight suddenly cried out. Her paper and quill abandoned and fell to the floor as she could no longer concentrate on levitating or even thinking properly. Her eyes glazed with lust, she stared with hooded eyes longingly at her partner as he ate her out.

But Twilight wasn't the only one enjoying herself, Thunderlane could feel his member begin to unsheathe itself and harden just from licking her cunt. The taste of her juices was intoxicating and the smell was enchanting. Sliding one hoof down to ever so gently rub at her erogenous nub, Thunderlane used the other hoof to spread her folds and dive his tongue into her virgin hole, sucking and tasting, _breathing _in everything that was Twilight Sparkle.

"F-fuck ahhh! F-fuckfuckfuck!~" Twilight tossed her head back in pleasure as she moaned and mewled. She'd never spoken so much profanity in her life. Then again, she'd never felt the need to. But as the sweet torture continued, Twilight found herself doing so more and more. And the more she cursed, the more she craved until she couldn't take it anymore, instinctively knowing what she needed to completely satisfy her.

"T-thundy please…mmm! Ahh j-just put it in me!" "Mm, you sure babe?" He continued to lap at her delectable insides, making sure to get them nice and wet. Mares may have had a natural (and in his opinion delicious) lubrication but a little extra saliva never hurt. "Uh-huh. Please baby, just fuck me!"

Not one to disappoint, Tunderlane pulled his face from her snatch and reached his hooves down, carefully stroking his now painfully erect arousal and lining it up with her pussy. Rubbing the tip teasingly between her slit. "Get ready babe, cuz here comes the Thunda!" With that he pushed the head in and penetrated her virgin hole for the very fast time.

"Aaaahh!" Twilight cried out and winced out slightly from the initial pain of having her hymen broken. But that pain quickly turned to pleasure as she felt her walls stretch and contract around the large member inside of her. Giving her a kind of full feeling that she'd never felt before. Her whole body shivered with a mix of all the new emotions she was experiencing. Thunderlane was finally completely inside of her and stayed still for a minute or two. Panting as he felt the extreme heat tugging him close and squeezing his erection almost painfully. It was amazing being inside of the mare he loved. He waited for her approval to move and in the mean time rubbed his hooves soothingly along her flanks to make her relax a bit. "Fuck, so tight babe!"

After what seemed like hours, Twilight finally nodded her head in approval and Thunderlane slowly pulled out before he thrust back in with one solid motion. Twilight yelp/moaned in surprise at the sudden deep penetration but didn't complain and got use to the feeling, relishing it and anticipating each one that came after it.

Twilight rested her eyes on the stallion above her as he picked up his pace and she happened to notice that his wings were fully erect and standing. She remembered reading something in the book about pegasus ponies at times having erect wings when in a state of arousal and whilst in this state, could act as an erogenous zone. Allowing herself a smirk, Twilight reached up and ran up the length of Thunderlane's wings.

"Ahhh!" Thunderlane shivered and momentarily halted his thrusts. "Fuck babe…keep that up and I'll cum too early." Twilight simply sent him a mischievous look with sparkles and lust in her eyes, and continued to the ministrations, assaulting his sensitive wings with full length strokes and caresses.

"Fuck…!" He swore again but grinned back at her. Two could play at that game. He pulled almost all the way out then thrust all the way back in, no longer waiting for approval and began an almost bruising pace.

A mixture of masculine and feminine gasps and moans filled Twilight's library/home as both ponies became lost in pleasure. Thunderlane all but mercilessly fucked Twilight into her mattress. He could feel his own release building up and refused to cum first. He leaned forward a bit and panted atop her head, his tongue sliding up and down, and began caressing Twilight's horn with the wet organ. This sent the inexperienced filly over the edge as she cried out loudly and creamed herself. Thunder wasn't far behind her. But over a period of time, Twilight came thrice more before Thunder finally reached his own peak, groaning out Twilight's name as he came deep inside of her and filled her entirely with his essence.

Both ponies just lay there for awhile, Thunderlane barely holding himself up while he panted hard and Twilight had stars swimming in her vision as she started to come down from her once immense high. Once the two had steadied their breathing and their heartbeats, Thunderlane finally pulled his limp member from Twilight's now gushing and stretched opening. A mix of her own juices but mostly Thunder's leaked from that satisfied hole and made a small pool on the sheet below. But neither pony cared at the moment. All that mattered was each other and basking in the afterglow of their love making together.

Thunderlane lay down, exhausted next to his purple mare and held her close to himself. Twilight returned the embrace and gave him a chaste kiss before settling her head under his chin, careful of her horn as to not cut him. Thunderlane pulled up the blanket and draped one of his wings around his love as if to keep her warmer, closer, safer. And that's how they spent their post coital bliss together, just holding each other close, no words need to be said as the love they have for each other was already known and felt, simply breathing in one another until the marvel of sleep overtook them and they slipped into dreamland together.


End file.
